Cable markers are disclosed in Patent Specification Nos. GB-A-750670, 1455535, 1547215 and EP-A-0145852, but the markers cannot be identified in a dark or inaccessible situation because they depend on legible markings for identification. A two-part identification collar for coat hangers is disclosed in GB-A-2139181, and a similar security collar is disclosed in GB-A-2130147. Markers for plug leads that can be distinguished by touch are disclosed in DE-A-1110710, but these markers do not simply clip onto the cable and their construction does not lend itself to the manufacture of a set of markers in a single operation.